Mi Mejor Amigo
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: ¡Sora, deja de pensar en él!" dijo ella tratando de quitarle la mirada de encima - ¡Es horrible enamorarte de tu mejor amigo y que éste lo haga de todas excepto de ti, o que siempre tenga que pedirte ayuda para poder conquistar a una amiga tuya! ¿Les ha p


**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí les vengo con una nueva historia P Seh, tengo muuucho que continuar, pero es que me moría por escribir esta U Más que nada, porque creo que es la historia más apegada a la realidad que he escrito (bueno, después de "Algo Extraño"). Muchas cosas sí pasaron o están basadas en la realidad, mi Loca amiga lo puede comprobar P Bueno, aunque lo de "mejor amigo" no sé si fue cierto o no, pero ahora sí lo es P O eso creo... o eso parece UUU No sé, soy un desastre.

_Bueno, bueno, el fic va dedicado a todas mis amigas, y cuando escribo esto también pienso que es para Wipa P No sé, tal vez porque cuando pasó todo esto podría decirse que la lastimé ya que pensó que no le tenía confianza. ¡Bueno, no debo contarles toda mi vida! lo sé, pero aquí es donde me desahogó P. Je, qué cosa más loca UUU_

_Y, bueno, ya, ahí les va_

Título: **"Mi Mejor Amigo"**

Capítulo: _"Mi Mejor Amigo"_

**Empezado a escribir el Domingo 13 de Marzo del 2005 a la 1.30 PM**

Mi mejor amigo... Dios¿por dónde empezar? Él es un chico muy agradable, aunque la mayoría de las chicas piensan que es un idiota. Yo al principio pensaba eso, y es que siempre estaba molestándome; siempre me mata de la risa, dice cosas que hacen que lance carcajadas; y creo que soy la única que lo entiende. Digo, no soy su única amiga, es más, a veces no creo que seamos lo que yo pienso que es "mejores amigos", pero... quiera o no, lo es.

Una cosa que tiene mi mejor amigo es que es muy enamoradizo. Y cuando digo _muy_ me refiero a **_demasiado_**. Cada mes puede cambiar de parecer. A veces cuando llega y me declara: "Estoy enamorado", yo sólo respondo: "¿Y ahora quién?". A veces es molesto eso, ya que me pide ayuda. Es más, nuestra amistad empezó porque le gustaba una de mis mejores amigas, ya que, como ya dije, pensaba que era un idiota, lo odiaba, no lo aguantaba, siquiera permitía que me tocara. Sí... recuerdo una vez que otra de mis mejores amigas se levantó de su lugar, que estaba detrás del mío, para entregar algo, pero yo no lo noté. Luego sentí que alguien se recargaba en mi hombro.

—_¿Qué tienes?—_pregunté preocupada y es que siempre que a ella le pasaba algo, hacía eso.

Giré lentamente mi rostro, y en eso me encontré con la cara del tipo más estúpido que podía esperar.

—_Nada_—habló cansado mientras levantaba su rostro.

—_¡Argh¡Eres tú!—_hice una pausa—_�¡Quítate!_

Él empezó a reírse tontamente y yo sólo lo miré feo. En serio que no lo aguantaba...

—Sora¿ya le preguntaste?—escuché una voz en el asiento detrás de mí.

—¿Qué?—giré el rostro para verlo.

—Lo que te dije...

Permanecimos callados por unos segundos.

—¡Ah¡Eso!—abrí mucho la boca para tomar aire—No—declaré indiferentemente.

Otra vez silencio.

—Bueno, pero ¿lo harás?

Suspiré. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Seh, seh, sabes que SIEMPRE lo acabo haciendo—reí un poco. Ahora él sonrió.

—¡Gracias!—y con ese agradecimiento llegó algo inesperado: un abrazo.

Me abrazó, estaba demasiado feliz, y creo que yo también. El abrazo duró menos de dos segundos, en sí, no estoy segura de que haya durado tan siquiera uno, pero... no sé... fue... me sentí... muy bien...

La maestra comenzó a dar la clase, yo no hacía caso a lo que ella decía, en mi mente aún estaba ese repentino y corto abrazo que mi mejor amigo me había dado.

Al acabar las clases, me dirigí al patio junto con Mayumi, una chica de la que supe durante todo el tiempo que he estado en esta escuela, pero que apenas este año empecé a hablar con ella. Y, como siempre, ese estúpido se había ido ya. Siempre se va sin despedirse. Nunca le reclamé, pero... se supone que es mi mejor amigo, aunque sea debería decir un mísero "adiós". Bueno, nunca me ha importado mucho, en realidad.

—¿Y qué te pareció el tema de Biología de hoy? Todos estaban callados y prestando atención a la maestra... a mí me gustó mucho—me preguntó la chica de cabellos lacios y oscuros.

—¿Qué?—no había prestado atención alguna a las palabras de la maestra Tebushi, y sabía que no debía hacer eso, ya que Biología es donde voy peor. Odio esa maldita materia, me siento demasiado tonta, y es que luego yo me pierdo y ni sé de qué demonios están hablando.

—Ni le hiciste caso a la maestra¿verdad?—se notó en su voz un tono de mofo.

—No—negué con la cabeza.

—Dios mío, Sora¿en qué mundo vives?

_"Es lo que me gustaría saber"_, pensé.

Yo antes no era así, sabía de lo que se hablaba en clase y salía muy bien en esa materia. ¿Qué me pasaba? Ahora siquiera sabía el día que era. Todos los días, en todas las clases, preguntaba la fecha. Me sentía patética a veces.

Ese día Mayumi me iba a acompañar a mi casa. Normalmente ella lo hacía. Había veces en las que mi mejor amigo no se apresuraba tanto para irse y me acompañaba, pero era demasiado raro, él normalmente salía corriendo de la escuela desesperado por llegar a su casa.

Caminé tratando de escuchar lo que decía Mayumi, pero yo estaba demasiado perdida y en mi mundo a decir verdad; hubo varias veces que ella lo notó y le pedí que me disculpara, ella sólo se rió.

—Bueno, Sora, nos vemos mañana—dijo cuando estábamos ya en la puerta de mi casa. La mía queda antes que la suya, sino, la acompañaría hasta su apartamento.

—Sí, bien. Adiós, Mayumi—dicho eso, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Inspeccioné el lugar. Mi madre no estaba. "_Oh__, qué raro"_, pensé sarcásticamente. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama.

Me agrada estar en mi cuarto y meditar mi día, lo que había hecho y cosas específicas, pero ese día era lo último que deseaba hacer, aunque lamentablemente, pensaba en eso. No quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Y es que... últimamente me había estado sintiendo distinta respecto a él, y eso era horrible. Estaba confundida, y es que a veces hasta me sentía celosa cuando hablaba mucho tiempo con alguna otra chica, incluso con Miyako, y eso sí que era estúpido. ¿Por qué? No me gustaba sentir eso por él, y tampoco me gustaba abrazar la almohada e imaginar que era él a quien abrazaba.

—�¡ARGH!—grité para tratar de sacar algo de ira golpeando mi almohada. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la ventana. Y a que no se imaginan quién estaba ahí, jugando con una pelota de fútbol y solo...

Ahora gira su rostro hacia la ventana de mi habitación, sabe que siempre estoy ahí metida escuchando música o algo parecido. Permanece un rato quieto, tratando de ver si soy yo. No tiene muy buena vista que digamos, y lo sabe, pero nunca usa los lentes que tiene, raras veces se los he visto puestos. Luego de un rato de notar que seguía ahí, comprobó que era yo y alzó el brazo saludándome mientras sonreía.

Creo que yo me ruboricé, no estoy muy segura. Recuerdo haberme escondido después de haberlo hecho. Agradecí que no tuviera buena vista para notar lo rojo que mi rostro estaba en ese momento. Volví a asomarme por la ventana. Seguía pateando ese viejo y roto balón. Lo hace todos los fines de semana desde que somos chicos, así que me pareció extraño que lo hiciera ese día.

Estuve bastante tiempo ahí asomada, viendo como tiraba el balón y éste regresaba a él. Me recordó a mí de alguna forma: él siempre molestándome y a veces hasta insultándome, pero yo siempre seguía ahí a su lado cuando tenía problemas. Debía hacerlo, es lo que los mejores amigos hacen. Que él no sepa serlo muy bien es otra cosa.

Bueno, sí, como decía, después de un rato de andar ahí jugando, se marchó, supongo que a su departamento. Queda a unos cuantos del mío. Recuerdo que cuando empezamos a ser amigos nos sorprendimos de lo cerca que vivíamos y que de todas formas nunca hablábamos; claro, yo nunca le dije que todos los fines de semana me asomaba por la ventana y veía a un chico de cabellos alborotados jugando fútbol solo. Es que recuerdo que mi madre odiaba que yo jugara soccer, decía que era un deporte muy masculino y que yo debía ser más femenina, entonces los fines de semana veía a un chico que sabía que estaba en mi escuela, y al que yo le tenía miedo, pero de todas formas, estaba jugando fútbol, y no tenía a nadie más con quien hacerlo; varias veces sentí el impulso de bajar y ofrecerle de mi compañía, no era tan mala jugando, y así podríamos pasar ambos un rato divertido, pero luego lo pensaba bien... mejor dicho, lo pensaba mucho, y decidía que lo mejor era quedarme en mi cuarto admirando el movimiento de la pelota...

—Hoy tengo práctica de fútbol—habló mientras me veía—¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, sería bueno...—sonreí.

—Y... ¿podrías llevar a Naoko?

Nos quedamos callados.

—¿Naoko?—dije riéndome un poco—Sabes que a ella le aburre "ver a un montón de chicos sudados pateando una pelota mientras corren por la cancha"—cité. Conocía a Naoko; ella siempre decía eso, y sabía que me diría que estoy loca si le preguntaba.

—Ay, llévala, por favor—suplicó mostrando cara de borrego a medio morir. ¿Cómo decir que no a ese rostro?

—¡Bueno! Lo intentaré—ambos permanecimos en silencio unos segundos—¡Pero no prometo nada!

Rió un poco.

—¿Pero tú si vas?—no sé si era mi imaginación o qué, pero parecía preocupado porque fuera o no, parecía que también necesitara que yo fuera.

—Sí, yo voy—afirmé sonriendo.

—Bueno, entonces te veo allá—y dicho esto, se marchó.

Mi madre... ¿por qué será así? En las tardes no tengo nada que hacer nunca, y exactamente hoy, el día que le dije a él que iría a la práctica, me dice que quiere que salgamos juntas ya que nunca lo estamos, que necesitamos integrarnos como familia. ¡Dios mío! No sé cuantas veces la he esperado en casa para estar juntas y como no llega, yo decido irme a mi habitación y hacer algo más productivo.

Fue... suspiro... debo admitirlo: horrible. Todo el tiempo estuve de malas y no quería nada. Me ofreció comprarme un paquete de mi dulce preferido y yo dije que no por mi enfado, sé que luego me arrepentiré...

Al día siguiente que ya lo vi en la escuela, él me preguntó por qué no había ido yo.

—Mi madre quería que estuviéramos juntas—puse los ojos en blanco—Perdona por no ir—giré la mirada hacia él de nuevo pidiendo perdón.

Se mofó.

—Sí, no importa. No te perdiste de nada—se encogió de hombros.

Me miró un rato. Se veía muy serio. Tal vez estaba un poco enojado conmigo porque no había logrado convencer a Naoko de ir a verlo. Naoko sabe que trae loco a este tipo, pero ella... creo que le gusta otro chico, no estoy muy segura, en realidad, ahora, no estoy segura de casi nada.

Giré a ver el reloj de la pared, noté la hora.

—Taichi, debemos entrar ya. Sabes lo loca que se pone la maestra Tebushi cuando entramos tarde—hablé tratando de hacerle notar que ya estaba a punto de tocar la campana. La maestra Tebushi no sólo enseña Biología sino también Química, y parece que pasatiempo favorito es sacar a Yagami de la clase.

—Ay, ya toca esa vieja—podría decirse a veces que él la odia. Cuando entran después del receso todos sudados por jugar soccer, ella los saca porque le dan asco, pero él dice que ella no debería dejarlos fuera si ella tiene todas las axilas sudadas; yo sólo me río de su comentario. Es cierto, tengo que admitirlo, se nota demasiado. No sé si tenga problemas con su desodorante o qué, pero todo el salón lo ha notado; claro, nadie le ha dicho.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia el salón de la maestra Tebushi para que no nos cerrara la puerta. Ambos íbamos muy callados; no sé muy bien el por qué de su silencio, pero yo iba callada ya que en mi mente revoloteaban pensamientos acerca de él. Miraba de reojo para verlo un poco, luego giraba la mirada hacia en frente tratando de que pareciera que no había estado observándolo. Odiaba esto, odiaba verlo tanto y odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en él, y era horrible tener miles de cosas en mi cabeza sobre él mientras estaba ahí a mí lado. Sólo me preguntaba por qué yo.

_"¡Sora, deja de pensar en él!" _me dije en mi cabeza mientras entraba al aula con el detrás de mí.

**Terminado de escribir el Sábado 19 de Marzo del 2005 a las 11.47 AM**

Terminado de revisar el Domingo 20 de Marzo del 2005 a las 12.34 PM 

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, eso fue todo, espero y les haya gustado 

_No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo, es que no tengo acceso a Internet, así que... yo creo que me tardaré un tiempo UUU_

_Como ya dije, espero les haya gustado, y ya saben, espero sus comentarios ¡Dejen R/R¡Por favor! ToT_


End file.
